mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zapper Mob
The Zapper Mob was formed March 2000 when four wild females teamed up with seven wild rovers. Whintey and Mac settled into the dominant postions for two years before Mac was overthrown by Mick, another one fo the wild males ,after a large group split. After the deaths of Whintey, Mick left the group to rove with all the adult males and formed the Mickey Mouse Mob. Shona became the new dominant female and she was soon joined by Phancho who had joined the group with eleven other males. The group has recovered for low numbers thanks to Shona's big litter of seven pups!the group died out on March 3,2011 due to disse and preditain. Dominant Pair When the group first formed, Whintey and Mac were the dominant pair for two years. Mick overthrew Mac and became the new dominant male. Whintey died and Shona took role of dominant female of the group. Phoncho joined the group with other rovers and became the dominant male beside Shona.The group was lost on March 3,2011. Last Known Members Shona (VZPF018) Dominant Female Phancho (V??M0??) Dominant Male Cama(VZPF004) Drew(VZPM006) Rosie(VZPF0012) All Known Members Whintey (VZPF001) Mac (VZPM002) Mick (VZPM003) Cama (VZPF004) Miss Flower (VZPF005) Drew (VZPM006) Wilson (VZPM007) Daisy (VZPF008) Paws (VZPM009 Dino (VZPM010) Jake (VZPM011) Rosie (VZPF0012) VZPM013 VZPF014 VZPM015 VZPF016 Nila (VZPF017) Shona (VZPF018) Maxwell(VZPM0019) VZPM020 Kelly(VZPF0021) VZPF022 Luigi (VZPM023) Snow White (VZPF024) Willi Jean (VZPF025) Germon (VZPM026) Flavaca (VZPF027) Sally (VZPF028) Ansley (VZPF029) Kate (VZPF030) VZPF031 Skipper(VZPM032) Anjiu(VZPF033) Buster(VZPM034) Thumper(VZPM037) Hazel(VZPF036) Ella (VZPF037) Rufus(VZPM038) VZPF039 Ember(VZPF040) Blossom(VZPF041) Rocket(VZPM042) Lester(VZPM043) Kristen(VZPM044) Lola(VZPF045) Denny(VZPM046) VZPM047 Wild Male(V??M0??) May(VZP048) VZPF049 VZPM050 Cookie(VZPF051) Freud(VZPM052) Lousie(VZPF053) VZPF053 VZPM054 History March 2000: The Zapper was formed by four wild females and seven wild males. Whintey and Mac became the dominant pair. April 2000: May 2000: Whintey was pregnant. June 2000: Whinty gave birth to four pups. July 2000: August 2000: September 2000: October 2000: Whintey evicted Miss Flower. November 2000: Whintey was pregnant. December 2000: Whintey was Shona and Nila Januray 2001: February 2001: March 2001: Whintey evicted Cama. April 2001: Whintey was pregnant. May 2001: Whintey gave birth to Luigi. June 2001: Group split, 12 meerkats remain July 2001: Spinter group rejoined Mick over threw Mac and became the dominant male. August 2001: Whintey was pregnant. September 2001: Whintey gave birth to Snow White and Willi Jean. October 20001: November 2001: December 2001: Whintey was pregnant, she evicted Cama, Miss Flower and VZPF008 Janaury 2002: Whintey gave birth to Germon and Flavaca. Cama, Miss Flower and VZPF008 left the group. Feruary 2002: Shona was pregnant March 2002: Shona gave birth to Sally, Kate and Ansely April 2002: Nila was predated. May 2002: Whintey was pregnant. June 2002: Whintey gave birth to four pups. July 2002: August 2002: September 2002: Whitney was pregnant. October 2002: Whintey gave birth to three pups. November 2002: December 2002: January 2003: Whintey was pregnant. February 2003: Whintey gave birth to three pups Rivals The Kit Kats and Mickey Mouse are the Zapper's main rivals. Category:Meerkat Mobs